


【Luckard】Champagne Killer香槟杀手

by Blacklabel5



Category: Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-25 09:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacklabel5/pseuds/Blacklabel5





	1. Chapter 1

伦敦的冬季，白天短得可怜，天色在下午四点就开始黯淡，配上灰天细雨，逐渐浓郁的夜色像牢笼一般囚禁着城市中的每一个人。流畅的线条，锃亮的喷漆，低鸣的引擎，黑色的外壳和压抑的城市融为一体，不凡的“身形”却散发着致命的性感气息。飞转的轮胎带起一片被灰尘浸染的雨水，溅在流浪汉满布油污的旧毛毯上，牙齿黑黄的嘴啐出一口痰，一句街头常听见的脏话喷出一半就被车身绝美的背影噎了回去——它可真美啊。

灰蓝色鳄鱼皮的鞋子伸出车门，毫不吝惜地踏在湿润的路面，车钥匙抛出漂亮的弧线——他知道那里一定有一双手在接着。戴克与这场宴会正如杯托与茶杯，他似乎就是为此而生——只要他不开口，这里唯一会暴露他的只有他的口音，正如贝克汉姆一样，一旦开口就会让人们知道他们到底从哪里来。不过这并不是今晚需要担心的，戴克在一开始就错了一步，正如孤狼逐渐走入猎人的陷阱，一步一步靠近猎物，殊不知自己才是狩猎者眼中的美餐。

“Gout de Diamants，我最真挚的朋友当然要配最闪耀的酒。”19克拉的钻石在铂制标志的衬托下显得更加夺目，铭牌上镌刻的自然是交易的另一方。

“小小礼物，以表诚意。”话音刚落，子弹上膛的清脆响声就为这段交易画上了句号。

“Taste of Diamonds，喝起来就像我奶奶去年的尿，我劝您还是不要和这种人合作。”戴克一面说着，一面将小巧可爱的陶瓷手枪抵在香槟男的背后。

买家自然不是多事之人，即便奇货可居，他也不想搭上自己的性命，况且这个小个子似乎只想找卖家的麻烦，该死的陶瓷手枪，他早就该想到的。

香槟男眼睁睁看着自己的顾客亲手关上了大门，四个保镖面面相觑，不敢轻举妄动。

“你们还看着干什么！”香槟男怒吼。

“BOOM！”

一声枪响。

香槟男身子一震，愣了几秒，也就在他们发愣的时候，戴克已经抢过香槟瓶敲晕了第一个保镖，第二个冲上来的被肘击击中了脾脏，又被酒瓶上突起的钻石砸断了鼻梁，第三个保镖凭借高大的身形直接冲上来抱住了戴克，随即又捂着裆部躺倒在地，最后一个试图举起戴克，戴克顺势用大腿锁住他的脖子，借着自身的体重和惯性完成一个漂亮的大腿绞杀。

刚刚缓过神的香槟男拔腿开溜，被地上的戴克一脚踹倒在地。

“我想你现在一定很渴，”戴克骑在香槟男的身上，香槟瓶塞抵在他的喉咙上，“如果你想尝尝的话就不要回答我的问题。”

“你到底想要什么？”

“货从哪儿来？现在在哪？”戴克似乎改变了主意，把瓶口直接塞进了香槟男的嘴里。

“我的建议是，你想清楚了再开口说话，”戴克松开钳制香槟男的手，转而把手掌对准了瓶底，“或者说，你更想这样尝尝猫尿香槟？”

香槟男呜咽着摇头，戴克从他嘴中抽出了瓶口。

“我记不清了……”

戴克立刻又要把瓶子塞回去。

“交易的数据都在长岛的地库里！”香槟男急忙说道，“我现在就把地址告诉你。”香槟男说出一串地址。

“派无人机去勘察。”戴克对耳麦中的Hattie说。

“如果那里没有你说的东西，这颗宝贝瓶塞就会从你的喉咙里进去，然后再从你的屁眼里出来。”戴克重新塞回瓶子，等待音讯。

“ALPHA小队已经进入，那里确实有保险库。”Hattie的声音从耳麦传来，戴克轻吐一口气，拿绳索将香槟男捆了个结实，塞进房间最靠里的衣柜，然后把不省人事的保镖们拖到门外，叫来了侍者。

“这些先生们醉得不像样子，麻烦您和您的同事给他们醒醒酒。”

侍者见多了这样的场面，毫无疑心地点了点头。

“对了，我的朋友在里面享受私人时间，不希望任何人打扰，任何人，你明白我的意思吗？”戴克拍了拍侍者的肩膀。

“放心吧先生。”侍者打开对讲机，戴克拿起香槟快速地离开——一百二十万英镑的宝贝，还是不要被浪费了。

宴会上没有人会注意到一位拿着昂贵香槟穿着阿玛尼西装的男人——不，这样似乎不够准确，应该是说没有人会去怀疑戴克，但仍旧有许多女士悄悄瞥着被灰蓝西装裤包裹的紧致翘臀。

一路到地下停车场，没有任何不必要的注意，戴克在一列列豪车中一眼就锁定了自己的甜心。

“在找这个吗？”熟悉又恼人的声音响起。

“穿西装的大猩猩，真令人印象深刻。”戴克掂着手中的香槟，微微仰头对上那双棕色的眼睛。

“看来你是不想要了。”霍布斯转了转车钥匙，揣进了侍者服的马甲口袋。

“你想要什么？”戴克前不久才从那个Huge Anus的可笑骗局脱身，这次的正经事可不能再被这个满脑子鸡蛋的蠢货破坏了。

“Taste of Diamonds，你不准备和我分享一下？顺便把Hattie也叫上？”霍布斯一把将戴克的肩膀圈进怀里，在耳边低语。

“我警告过你，离她远一点。”戴克挣开霍布斯肌肉虬结的手臂，狠狠揪起他领口微敞的白衬衫。

霍布斯发出他那标志性的爽朗笑声，顺势一把揽住戴克精瘦的腰，“你在嫉妒吗？”

“Fuck U 霍布斯！疯子才会想上一头犀牛！”戴克微微踮起脚尖，瞪着霍布斯。

两个人的鼻尖越来越近。

“Fuck U，戴克——”

最后一个音节消弭唇瓣之间，被炙热湿润的吻融化在空气中，戴克身上的大手缓缓下移，“我猜有不少人乐意盯着它们看。”霍布斯不轻不重地捏了一把，“羊绒西裤下的小可爱。”

“你在嫉妒吗？因为你…唔……”

Trash talk被吻封缄，霍布斯的手指攀上戴克领口紧扣的纽扣。

“别用你的爪子碰它，”戴克打了一下蠢蠢欲动的大手，“你应该去吃一颗Viagra(万艾可)，省的一会儿尴尬。”

“不如你自己来试试？”霍布斯抓着戴克的一只手，带到自己的胯下，突如其来的剧痛席卷了全身。

戴克用手，狠狠捏了他的蛋蛋，再硬的枪也软了。

“把钥匙给我。”戴克坐在车盖上。

“不然呢？”

“不然我就让你的屁股开花，huge anus！”

“愿闻其详。”霍布斯随手扯开紧绷的侍者马甲。

戴克一颗一颗解开西装扣子，脱下来，叠好。

“你这是在表演芭比娃娃过家家吗？”霍布斯拿起地上的香槟，仔细看了看。

“不想干就滚蛋。”

“戴克，我们这么久不见，应该好好喝一杯庆祝一下。”

霍布斯的手掌重重拍了瓶底，香槟小喷泉似的涓涓涌出，浅金色的液体逐渐靠近戴克精壮的身体，从脖颈蜿蜒而下，积在深陷的锁骨，划过微微鼓胀的胸肌，流过轮廓分明的六块腹肌，消失在裤腰灰蓝色的边缘。

“敬我们的香槟杀手。”霍布斯低下头舔舐着戴克锁骨残留的酒液——

“呸，这尝起来就像是鸭嘴兽的尿。”霍布斯起身，扯掉被香槟湿透的衬衫。

“难得我们达成了一致。”戴克趁机调转身位，将霍布斯压在车前盖上，被香槟浸湿的躯体散发着诱人的光泽。

“但还是要让它发挥些用处。”戴克迅速脱下裤子，拉开霍布斯的拉链，掏出里面再次半勃的大家伙，把剩下的大半瓶香槟倒上去，冰凉的触感电流般传到霍布斯的大脑。


	2. 【Lukard】Champagne Killer香槟杀手（下）（PWP）

酒精挥发很快带走了表面的温度冰火两重天，霍布斯喜欢这个。可戴克偏偏就在这个时候停下来，不紧不慢地从一堆衣服中取出一个小小的方片。

“这是我的尺寸，对你来说可能太大了。”修长的手指撕开薄薄的包装，因为兴奋而充血的唇瓣衔住橡胶制的圆圈。

霍布斯大概猜到了戴克要做什么，但这个事实仍然是难以置信，他将双手撑在车前盖上，放松身体，看着矫健的美洲豹臣服在他胯下。

衔着“玩具”的大猫半跪在地上，抬眼玩味地瞥了一眼霍布斯，蜜棕色的胸肌上的纹身随着逐渐急促的呼吸上下起伏，眼前半勃的家伙似乎更加硬挺了。

常年用枪的手生了硬硬的茧，每一次划过顶端就像到达云霄之外，可是这种欢愉又短暂得可怜，还没来得及亲一亲云朵就回到了地面——戴克把节奏掌握到了极致，既不至于太过刺激，又不至于太过乏味。

快乐的潮汐突然停滞，戴克停下来，像审视一件物品一样审视着霍布斯完全勃起的小兄弟，下一秒，那位“小兄弟”就进入了天堂。

戴克轻轻咬住贮精囊，将里面的空气挤出，用嘴唇一寸一寸将橡胶环推到根部，口腔内的温热透过超薄的橡胶套迅速传至内里，引来霍布斯一声深沉的叹息。

戴克感觉下颌被人钳住，被迫倒进了火热的胸膛。香槟在身上不断地蒸发，而面前这具蜜棕色的身体又是如此温暖，他允许自己放纵一会儿，就这样沉沦在来自夏威夷的欲望海洋之中。

身上是一头发情的野兽，身下是冷硬光滑的车盖，戴克的双臂不由自主地环住热量的中心，然后把唇瓣间的嬉戏变成一场战役，和霍布斯相互争夺着对方的城池。

在这场肺活量的较量中，霍布斯感觉自己的腰似乎被一条巨蟒缠住，凉丝丝的冷气钻进皮肉，一点点收紧，最后用充满弹性的“嘴”若有若无地磨蹭着蓄势待发的“猎物”，似乎还有“口水”流出。

最后还是霍布斯输了，戴克紧实的臀肉和盘在他身上的腿太犯规了。

深色的大手轻而易举地禁锢住雪白的大腿，烙在内侧嫩肉的吻成功收获了今晚第二声满足的喘息。浅色的小口就这样出现在眼前了，洞口泛着细微的水光——一个隐秘的洞穴，一份为勇敢探险者准备的丰厚奖赏。

“你都准备好了？” 霍布斯挑起一边的眉毛。

“不是为了你。”戴克不耐烦地蹙着眉，“你到底干不干？”

霍布斯当然明白这根本不是为了他准备的，戴克的风流是众所周知的事实，但这绝不足以平息他胸中嫉妒的火苗。他决定好好惩戒一下这只炸毛的大猫。

没有一句多余的话，挺立已久的“探险者号”长驱直入，直奔洞穴深处，温热的软肉蠕动着吸引着“飞船”继续深入，透明的黏液随着深入的硬挺缓缓渗出，把原本微湿的穴口弄得亮晶晶的。倏忽间，伴随着洞穴一阵紧缩，“探索者号”通过戴克闷在喉咙内的呻吟确定了藏宝点。

在大进大出的探索中锁定了目标，飞船便改变了策略，它用头部的“采矿臂”一下又一下地攫取宝藏，这仿佛触动了洞穴内的机关，使得内里的柔软加快了收缩的频率，颤抖的闷哼不绝如缕，被撑得泛白的穴口也堆积起一圈淫靡的泡沫。

“你他妈……就不能…”戴克重重锤了一下车盖，“就不能给我撸一下？”

“我以为你已经够爽了。”同样粗糙的手指握住了戴克不断渗出液体勃起，拇指轻轻划过顶端的小口，指腹的茧磨蹭着衔接处的浅沟，  
“探险者号”也随之放缓了速度。

这下可让原本就炸毛的大猫更生气啦，他故意收紧洞穴，差点把“飞船”挤的“漏油”。

不乖的猫咪就应该被惩罚，“啪——”，雪白的臀肉上立刻留下了一个红色的手印，可洞口却收得更紧了，看来“飞船”必须加快“采矿”速度了。

在这场逐渐加大力度的“探索”中，毫无征兆的颤抖袭来，白浊喷射出来，粘在挂着汗珠的棕色脸颊，落在微微抽动的雪白腹肌上。

“看看到底是谁需要Viagra?”霍布斯笑着抹去脸上乳白色的液体，开始了最后的“探索”。

终于，在大猫断断续续的叫骂声中，“探险者号”褪下了“保护壳”，用乳白色的液体封住了暂时还未合拢的洞口，像是留下占领者的标记一样，对觊觎“宝藏”的人留下郑重的警告。

“Fuck U Hobbs!”戴克抬腿就朝那张带着欠揍笑容的脸踹去。

霍布斯侧身抓住线条优美的脚踝，还重重地亲了一口。

“你们知道我能听见对吧？”

Hattie的声音突然从耳麦中传来，惊得戴克一下子失去了平衡，从车盖上滑下来，正中霍布斯怀中。

“你听见了多少？”戴克捂住霍布斯的脸，小声问。

“一秒都没漏，我的好哥哥。”Hattie的话里满是戏谑。

霍布斯一只手托住戴克，腾出一只手来取出了戴克耳朵里的小东西，踩了个粉碎。

“回去给我做个欧姆蛋？”霍布斯放下戴克。

“如果是用你的蛋，我很乐意。”戴克快速穿好衣服。

“我不介意你来享用它们，Champagne killer。”霍布斯拿起酒瓶，把剩下的香槟一饮而尽。

END


End file.
